Burrow - An Archive
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: I needed somewhere to put all of my half finished, unplanned plot bunnies and subsequent chapters. There's a mixture of Severitus, AU, Draco/Harry Brothers, Wizarding World in more Depth, New friends, half done challenges,
1. Swapped C1-3

AN: I needed somewhere to put all of my story ideas and story chapters which wouldn't be finished for a long time due to other story commitments or lack of planning. I hope you all enjoy reading these little excerpts of stories. There's no particular order you have to read these in, Story Titles will be made known using the chapter title bar thingy.

I'm not expecting reviews for this archive, it's purely for myself to keep track of all the little plot bunnies that write 1 or 3 chapters then move on. However any ideas, or questions or criticisms or anything will be received gratefully. If you have a particular story you'd like me to go to next then please use the poll in my bio page to choose your favourite story.

**Adoption:** If any of you want to use my ideas / themes / plots etc. then please take tell me in a review or a PM and make sure you change the words, or order don't just copy word for word.

**If** you feel you want to copy a chapter / part of a chapter then again tell me in a review or PM

**Please don't just take ideas without asking. I'd also like a link to the story you're writing so I can see where you're taking the ideas. **

Any story going up for adoption will have a notification - at which point, again, PM me or leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Swapped:<strong> **_The prophecy doesn't care which family for fills it - so long as one family does. Sometimes the family you're born into isn't always the one you get. Draco/Harry as brothers. AU, (Published but deleted - then decided I would one day come back to it._**

**_Chapter 1_**

Narcissa Malfoy was panting heavily, eyes closed and head leant back against the pillows, not seeing her husband's anxious looks as the medi-wizards and medi-witches noted down the weight of their eldest son, and scurried about with pieces of medical equipment, wands raised towards the younger twin as the blue and purple boy had yet to take a breath or even move without coercion from the medical staff.

Narcissa managed to compose herself and opened her eyes to find a blanket of blue placed between her arms and half of the medical staff in the room rushing out of the private birthing room with the other babe on a trolley with a number of wands pointed at his chest.

"Lucius?" her voice cracking as she manoeuvred her oldest into one arm, stroking the fine hair across the top of his head.

Lucius could only shake his, a feeling of dread beginning to bubble up inside of him, ready to pop at the slightest pressure. He had to be strong though, a Malfoy wouldn't show weakness here. He would be a clutch for his wife and his son will never know of his brother and he will mourn his youngest in the privacy of his own study.

A pained look crossed his wife's face at his non answer. Narcissa buried her head down towards the son she held in her arms sniffling softly.

Minutes later a harried Healer stepped into the room, his robes the traditional St Mungo's green but with a deep blue stripe across the seams. He quickly picked up and scanned through the notes, before bowing slightly "Lord, Lady Malfoy. I am Healer Rentworth, I specialise in post natal illnesses of new-borns. I come baring good news and bad news."

Narcissa and Lucius shared a look, "Get on with it Healer."

"Ah, right, yes. Well good news first: your youngest son is alive and currently stable, and we're doing everything we can to keep him that way."

"And the bad?"

Here the Healer looked down at the notes again, his eyebrows knitting together "You're sons, as you know are fraternal twins."

"Yes."

"Well, the youngest of your twins was quite a bit smaller than his brother if you'll remember. The older twin winning out on getting food and space within the womb."

"Get on with it Healer." Lucius snapped, the bubble exceedingly close to popping as the usual Malfoy composure slipped.

"Well, due to the weaker placenta, you're youngest has managed to catch a rare form of dragonpox,"

"What!"

The healer hurried on, "The strain normally becomes apparent in young children not yet vaccinated. Please Lord and Lady Malfoy, have either of you come into contact with dragonpox in any strain over the past nine months?"

Lucius Malfoy paled further and dropped into a timely conjured chair, "My Father. He acquired dragonpox and has taken to wandering about the house in his deliriums. But how is cross contamination possible?"

"With this strain of dragonpox, it's not so much as human to human contamination but rather human to food to human. If Lady Malfoy ate food contaminated with the bacteria and it entered her bloodstream before they could be properly digested then the bacterium will make its way through to the boys."

"Dragonpox is a virus. And why is only one of my son's contaminated?"

"This particular strain is bacterial. In fact the only reason they share the same name is because they share the same symptoms. And your youngest son was weakest, the placenta surrounding him was weaker and so the bacteria managed to get to him."

Colour began to rise again in the Malfoy's cheeks and the youngest started to whinge and moan. Patting the babe's back Narcissa turned to the healer, currently shifting from foot to foot. "When can we see him? When may we take him home?"

"You can't I am afraid Lady Malfoy. The dragonpox set in his lungs a few months ago at least, so we're trying to deal with that at the moment. Then we can take action against fully removing the bacteria from his body. This will be a long process, and you and your oldest are still at risk of contracting the disease, the immunity potions only work on the viral strain of the disease."

"I must warn you Lord, Lady. That your son is in for a rough time and it could be anytime up to a month before you're able to see him. On the plus side he'll never catch this version of dragonpox again."

"Should he survive?" Lucius cut in.

"And we'll give him immunity potions a year earlier than normal."

"If he lives. What then?"

"Well, should your son survive he will have problems with his lungs for probably the rest of his life. It shouldn't stop him being able to run around, but he'll become tired more easily. Also, at this age, during the breast feeding period the immune system will begin to build, strengthen and grow. Your youngest is missing out on several key nutrients best given by the mother he will become ill more often than his brother. Immunity potions may cause him to become very sick for a while."

The two Malfoy's shared another look, and Lucius leant over to hold the tiny hand of his oldest son. "Any and all of the very best treatment shall be given to my youngest Healer. Otherwise consequences may very well be as life threatening as my son's illness."

"O…Of course Lord Malfoy. And please bear in mind that just because your youngest will find life hard, he won't find it unliveable and to adapt is a true Slytherin trait."

"Quite."

"Yes – well then."

Healer Rentworth left, and a medi-wizard appeared, with a few forms. Hesitating at the door he slowly raised the forms in his hand, "My apologies for intruding, but these forms need to be filled in, to allow yourself and your son to leave Lady Malfoy, and to fully admit your youngest into the post natal paediatric ward."

**Swapped Chapter 2**

Two boys ran though the orchard after a golden snitch given to them by their father. They pushed and tumbledaround each other trying to catch it before their mother called them in for supper. The snitch flew into one of the open windows far above their heads. Halting for barely ten seconds the boys turned and headed for the courtyard and then in through the conservatory. Stopping once more they heard banging and knocking coming from behind a set of mahogany double doors.

"Can't go in there," One whispered

"We'll be quick," The blond boy slowly crept through the doors after carefully opening them, followed by his black haired twin. Both boy found the snitch buzzing in between a set of bookcases and a bust of one of their grandfathers.

The darker haired child climbed up onto an armchair, reaching over the back and made a grab for the elusive snitch.

Just as his fingertips brushed the smooth metal the chair tipped backwards and the small child would have fallen if it hadn't been for the hand that gripped the back of his tunic and pulled him back against a strong chest.

"Sit Caelum, take deep slow breaths." Caelum did as was asked, once the adrenaline disappeared and he actually stopped for a rest did he realise he was wheezing. Above his head he heard his father call for a house elf to bring a potion though only acknowledged it after his head had been forcefully tipped back and a mixture of sweaty socks, liver and other nasty tastes hit his throat. A few minutes later the pain in his chest stopped and he felt his lungs absorbing more oxygen. Finally, once sure he would be able to talk in more than whispers Caelum looked up, he'd been sat on a chair next to his brother opposite his father's desk.

Lucius Malfoy held his chin between the tips of his fingers, looking over both of his sons as one sat on top of his hands, blond head bowed and legs swinging. Draco, his eldest was normally the instigator in various schemes involving rooms where entering was a privilege given to those who knocked. Every so often Draco, who had inherited much of his own looks, would turn towards his younger and smaller twin as he gasped to get his breathing under control.

Caelum, his youngest and more fragile of the two loved to pretend that he was able to do as much as his brother, and he was. Lucius would prefer it if he did the things slower, then he would find himself breathing easier. Caelum had been without a middle name for three months, as this was given once the child had been blessed with magic once out of hospital. The middle name of Severus was given in accordance to his godfather and the man who spent every waking moment and several days not sleeping to invent a potion which would eradicate the bacterial strain of dragonpox. Luckily Caelum had been treated first, if the strain was anything like that the Potter child had contracted, a day later and Lucius would have buried his youngest son in the Malfoy morgue along with the other children with no middle names.

Once Caelum had arrived home, small, pink and sniffling, there had been three scares and all required a stay at St Mungo's Hospital for at least two nights. Twice had been due to an immunity potion against the viral form of dragonpox and a nasty illness called spattergroit. The third was two years ago and Caelum decided to go out and fly to the roof in the dead of night to try and catch Santa the night of the lighting of the Yule Log, several days before Santa would even appear. Needless to say that Yule was spent cooped up in St Mungo's once more. It was also that incident which caused Lucius to realise that his youngest, no matter how fragile looking, was indeed a mischief maker and Lucius grounded him until the snow melted from the paths.

Waiting until Caelum had looked up, shifted and pulled his gaze back to studying the contours of the wooden floor, Lucius spoke "If one of you boys would please explain exactly what it is you were doing?"

"We were playing catch the snitch."

"But not the good ones,-"

"One where we wouldn't need our brooms because it's for babies –"

"And children, but it went into the open window"

"We didn't mean to go into your study"

"Can we have our snitch back now?"

Contrite faces turned immediately into innocent pleading, "First, you're eight years of age, not babies true," the boys glanced at each other, faces eager and leaning forwards, Lucius simply smirked at them "However neither are you adults or teenagers" _Thank goodness, _though this was kept to himself "And as suh the snitch is suitable. My problem boys." The twins sat back, faces turned, once more to the floor, "Is that you've entered my study, _again, _without knocking, trying to sneak in without observing your surroundings."

"We didn't know you were in here dad."

"Not theh point, you were caught. Caelum what exactly did you think would happen if that chair had fallen?"

"I'd have been hurt?"

"Yes. You would have. You would have become winded, not good when you're already struggling to breath, you could have hit your head on the bookshelves or your great-great-grandfather's bust. Rules exist for a reason, and if you are unable to act like Slytherin's then I must insist you follow them."

"We are Slytherins dad!" Draco cried, Caelum sat quietly, scowling at his father, processing the words.

"Running head first into a forbidden area without looking a your surroundings is a decidedly Gryffindorish thing to do. What would your Uncle Tom think of it Draco? Caelum is this behaviour how you choose to thank your godfather?"

"No sir."

"No."

"No indeed. I suggest children that the snitch stays in here, and the brroms stay grounded. There are plenty of books in the library all about family values and Slytherin prowess that you two can browse for the remainder of the month. I'd like a full summary on at least ten books."

"Ten!"

"Of each. Now make your way down to the dining room, since you've no more plans until supper you can wait in the corners there until summoned."

Lucius watched carefully as his son's gave him doleful glances. Remaining firm in his stoniness the twins eventually left the study. Sighing Lucius turned back to the new decrees for Hogwarts the Minister and Tom were both trying to put through. Supper would be an interesting event.

**Swapped Chapter 3**

"Are you sure about this professor?" Alice's eyes darted between Frank and Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Alice and Frank had been living for four years at Potter Manor, ever since Longbottom Hall had burnt to the ground by death eaters, killing Augusta Longbottom in the process. The Longbottoms, marauders and Lily had gathered along with Albus in one of the informal living rooms that were scattered across the manor after another Order Meeting.

Blue eyes twinkled into hers "Yes my dear. As much as young Neville needs to have as much of a childhood as possible, he has become our only hope."

"Become?"

"I see it is time." Albus said, his eyes darkening.

James sat forward, "Time headmaster?" Lily placed a hand on his arm, steel green eyes boring into Albus Dumbledore's

"Nearly eight years ago now, I was interviewing a selection of potential Divination professors at the Hogshead."

"I fail to see what that's got to do with anything." Sirius interrupted leaning back in the chair and scowling at Remus as he went to shush him

"One of the candidates fell into a trance like state. A prophecy was given."

"Was is verified Headmaster? The person may have pretended to speak a prophecy"

"Yes, yes, old though I am I have still some sense left. I verified with the Department of Mysteries, as the receiver I was able to gain access to the prophecy for a week afterwards."

"What did the prophecy say Albus?" Frank asked, taking Alice's hand in his.

"The prophecy spoke, speaks of a boy born at the end of July being the one to save the Wizarding World from Tom Riddle himself."

"But there are several children born then Headmaster, why would you assume it was Neville?"

"The child had to have parents who have already defied Tom Riddle three times. The child must also be as equally powerful as Tom Riddle himself. And Neville has great potential,"

"Potential Albus?" Frank rew his eyebrows together in concentration, "Nev's wonderful and all, but he's never done a single spot of magic."

"Accidental magic is both passive and active Frank. When was the last time Neville grew ill? a cold? Or Dragon pox when there was a second epidemic?" Lily and James suddenly moved closer together, Remus and Sirius turned ashen, their tiny first marauder prodigy they'd been so excited to finally have, taken from them before his life could truly begin. Harry had had a few problems at birth and had to be kept at St Mungo's. Unfortunately he'd contracted infantile Dragonpox and died just a week before a cure was made. Albus bowed his head towards the four before continuing on, "I have felt young Neville's magic aura and believe that he will be of equal power at the age of eleven as Tom Riddle himself was."

"So it is definitely Neville then?" Alice whispered, thinking of the quiet and sensitive boy currently upstairs looking over his brother and sister playing.

"There had been one other," Albus glanced towards the Potters "Though once Longbottom Hall fell I admit that it cemented my belief that there were only two choices and now there is only one."

"How – How can my son be expected to match up to You-Know-Who Albus? We don't even know where he is hiding."

Before Albus could speak, Peter stood suddenly, his eyes were looking rather wet and his hands were fidgeting. "M…my apologies professor, guys, I've got to go and make sure mother has taken her medication." Without waiting for anyone to say anything Peter scurried from the room.

The occupants in the room were silent for a few moments,

"We'll find Tom Riddle soon, I'm sure – he may have gone underground for the moment but he's still out there, working from behind the scenes. The training will give your son a step up Frank, Alice, and I do not wish for Neville to be tossed into the snake pit, so to speak, at such a young age, I merely wish to prepare him as much as possible for the future."

Alice didn't answer. Her face was pale and her blue eyes closed as she fought back tears, as she stood and her lavender robe draped around her form gracefully she turned to Frank, before looking back towards Albus, "My son will not be your weapon. I understand why you need to do this but I don't like it. If the wand was in the other holster then James and Lily would not want this for their son either. You will explain in detail each lesson. I shall be present in all of them. When I see Neville cannot continue you will stop and allow him to go and play." With those words Alice turned sharply and strode from the room.

Frank stood up too, though much more calmly, he shook Albus' hand and followed his wife from the room, and up to their quarters.

After a while Albus left, and Sirius and Remus made their way up to their own rooms and quarters in the manor leaving a solemn James and Lily in the living room with a pot of cooling tea and some left over tea cakes.

"I wish…"

"I know,"

"James, do you ever wonder what would happen if Harry had survived?"

"All the time." He admitted, "I wonder if he would have been the chosen one, I wonder if he'd have like quidditch or potions or books, I wonder if he and Neville would have torn this place down by now, at least six times,"

Lily laughed, "Only three times I'm sure, he had half of my genes as well."

"The very best of them Lils"

The two adults comforted each other, as they had done many nights over the last seven years, wondering and imagining the life that would be there's if Harry had not left them. The fire began to smoulder on just a few coals before Lily untangled herself from James' embrace and stretched. "We should make sure Charlie is still asleep, then head to bed."

"He won't be you know,"

"I know, but it won't stop me from hoping."

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I got up to, It needs a long term plan and a bit of direction.<strong>

**Thank you for taking the time to read,**

**DOE x**


	2. Fairy Tales - Cinderella

**This story is only half of one chapter - my ideas upon basing Harry Potter characters/settings/actions upon fairytales - this one inparticular was based on Cinderella and is to occur around the Yule ball, and the scene with Hermione and Krum. I got stuck on how to portray Snape in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron hid the parchment behind the cauldron on their desk. The Dragon Breath Balm they were supposed to be making called for a twenty minute cooling period before the sliced vine leaves needed to be added.<p>

"A" Ron whispered, his eyes darting from Harry to Snape's back and back again.

Harry wrote 'a' on the parchment beneath the gallows drawn on the enchanted parchment then crossed it out. The tiny stick figure man took another step up to the gallows, waving his fist in Ron's direction.

Ron's face scrunched up. "It has to be 'o', 'i', 'u', and 'e' were wrong. And words need to contain those letters."

Harry smirked, he brought his head up to check the time, 16 minutes left – Harry would bet that time slowed down whenever he was in potions – and to make sure Snape was still unaware. Luckily Severus had found Dean and Seamus' potion lacking a single drop of 'Essence of dung beetle', and Parvati hadn't remembered to put the fire into medium heat – otherwise the balm wouldn't congeal and it'd remain sludge. So he and Ron were safe for a while, unless Hermione turned around from keeping an eye on Neville's cauldron on the desk in front.

"Sky, doesn't Ron."

"What? Merlin's sagging pants Harry this is a fun game, not a sport." Ron groaned as quietly as he could, "'Y' then."

Harry snickered and wrote it down above the third letter line above the gallows. The little stick man doing a small victory dance on the parchment.


	3. Road to Happiness

**This is the first chapter of Road to Happiness based on the Reptillia28 challenge, Unfortunately I couldn't get it to go where I wanted it to and sadly remained at one chapter.**

**The first:**

The last tiime Harry was carried, and a hand brushed through his hair was years ago. By his uncle Remus who had spent the evening after the full moon looking after Him. This time though, the person carrying Harry didn't have funny hair growing out of his chin, nor did the person smell of chocolate, or feel particularly muscled.

What the person did do though was hum a small tune, that repeated itself, until the child fell asleep.

"I wish we could keep him here," a woman with long red hair wispered "I pains me to know that he has to go back with Petunia – I'd rather he be with Remus."

"I know, me too. But he has a life to live Honey. And I'm sure Albus will make them rember him. He wont be forgotton again." The second person, a man smiled sadly and his own hand went to lie on the child's back. "Here – this will take him home." The man conjured a small fluffy toy dog. And placed it in the child's hand where the boy grasped onto it tightly, before the two people faded out of existance.

As the child woke up he found himself, not locked in a cupboard next to the vacuum cleaner, but rather on a bed with bright sheets, surrounded by walls covered in dinosaurs. At the foot of his bed on a small table was a tray holding a bowl of steaming food.

A woman in blue with bright brown eyes and brown hair came over to see him, she smiled brightly before bending down and picking a small stuffed dog off the floor. "Be sure to look after your teddy mister Harry."

**The Second:**

"You stupid child!" the harpy screamed, as the oil she was heating on the hob spilled onto the counter, causing it to stain slightly.

The child had stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the harpy. "Sorry Aunt Petunia. I didn't mean to. Dudley…"

"Must you blame Dudley for every little thing Boy?" Aunt Petunia shouted at the boy, who was now looking down at his badly laced trainers.

"I'm sorry – " the boy triied, but was ultimately ignored as several stresses and pressures his Aunt Petunia bore, unknown to him, began to buld up and release themselves in the form of ranting and raving at the child, as well as brandishing the hot pan of oil and her wooden spoon around. Spilling and splattering more oil around the kitchen.

The words his aunt were shouting blended into one gigantic roar – hand he been paying more attention he might have flinched or ducked, avoiding the flying pan of oil as the handle flew out of his aunt's hands and smacked him on the side of his head.

Harry blinked blinked and then blinked again, forcing himself to not faint in shock at the sudden change of scenary.

"Harry, back again?"

"Again?" Harry asked, spinning around in shock – again, as he turned towards the voice. It belonged to a man with dark hair and eyes, looking slightly familiar to Harry though he couldn't place where in the shop or around the neighbourhood he'd seen him.

"Yes, this is the second time you've been here, you must have been about four, possibly five."

"Oh."

"Do you remember what happened Harry?"

"Before? No, I don't remember seeing you before sir." Harry replied treating the man as politely as his Uncle Vernon would expect strangers to be treated. Even if Dudley didn't listen very often.

The man's smile became pained almost, and Harry felt the urge to go up and hug him. He was eight after all, and you don't go around hugging random strangers you've barely met for more than fifteen minutes. It wasn't normal.

However it seemed that this man hadn't heard about what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon classed as normal because Harry found himself smothered by the strange clothes the man wore. He felt a gentle kiss to his head and heard a softly wispered "Be safe,"

Harry blinked again, and had to close his eyes for a moment as he found himself lieing on his back, with a bandage wrapped around his sore head. Surprisingly though the top of his head didn't seem to cause him pain at all.

Harry squinted as he heard the door creak and light from the hallway rush into the small space Harry's cupboard occupied. Green eyes locked onto blue, the blue staring at him with narrowed eyes.

**The Third**

Dreamless sleep potions were tricky business. A reasonably talented fourth year could make the potion if they paid attention to the recipe. A slightly more difficult potion to make than a sleeping draught, which wouldn't have much of the effect Harry desired. Especially since it didn't stop the act of dreaming. Though it was easier than the Draught of Living Death and since he couldn't persuade the Dursleys to make or administer the antidote and Harry had no intention of dieing. He knew that he had a duty to his friends – those he considered family.

And once the purple potion had cooled slighty Harry placed it in a small vial and sealed it before placing the potion in his desk draw. Sighing Harry made his way downstairs to finish the hoovering before his aunt got back from the shops with his cousin.

That night, Harry was exhausted and felt no need for the potion in his desk. Once more though – after barely two hours of sleep, Sirius was falling through the veil, Voldemort laughing behind Harry as Bellatrix spelled his eyes to watch Sirius, Cedric, his friends and even his family to die in numerous ways over and over again.

Waking up, choking on sobs harry stumbled blindly out of bed and toward the desk. He quickly opened the vial and poured the entire potion down his throat. He managed to manoeuvre all limbs onto the bed before he fell into a deeper sleep than he ever had before. Missing Hedwig with a letter tied around her leg, tapping at the window.

Some hours later Harry woke up in a room he'd only dreamed about. A woman sat in a small armchair, as Harry noticed her she put down the book she had been pretending to read. Harry had seen this woman in his dreams, heard her screams in his head. "Mum," he breathed out, not wanting to wake up.

"Hello sweetheart, it's lovely to see you but I wish you weren't here again."

"Again? How am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming sweetheart. This isn't the first time you've died before you're meant to, nor is it the first time you've forgotten."

"B…But how?"

"We can't tell you I'm afraid,"

"We?"

"Yes, your father wanted to be here too but he's looking after your godfather at the moment."

"Sirius? He's here?"

"Yes he is. You're not ready to see him yet though Harry. I know it's not something you want to hear." She said as she saw Harry becoming upset. "It's not your fault Harry. No one, not even Sirius himself wants you to place unnecessary blame on yourself."

"But he still doesn't want to visit me." Harry replied sullenly.

"Oh darling, that's not true at all. Sirius has wanted to see you, but your father understands that it's for the best. As much as we all love you Harry we want you to live."

"But Voldemort-"

"You'll find a way to defeat him Harry. Just be strong. Accept any help you can get and don't do anything rash."

Harry blushed, "Yes mum."

Lily reached up to pull his head down so that she could kiss each cheek. "Be good sweet heart – I don't want to see you again for a good hundred years."

Harry laughed, "Sure." As he caught the world around him fading, he had to know, "Will I remember this, you?"

"No." Lily replied, her voice filled with such pain."

Harry awoke with a pounding headache, and a terrible itchiness on his chest. Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore said cheerfully

"Out of my way Albus," Harry turned his head in the direction of the familiar nurse's voice. "A serious reaction to valerian root, you need your rest Mr Potter, first though take these potions." There were six potions on the side table. A variety of colours.

"Valerian root? But Madame Pomfrey I've had it before."

Poppy Pomfrey grew stern, "the roots you used Mr Potter still had some of the stems attached which meant that you almost poisoned yourself and you very almost died! Not paying close enough attention. Not to mention that fifteen year olds shouldn't be making medicinal potions until the end of September, and even then you're never required to test it. Next time Mr Potter if you need help, owl either myself or professor Snape. We'd be happy to help you if you're having problems sleeping.

"Luckily you took too much at once Mr Potter – had you then small sips over a length of time…" Her gaze promised pain and more disgusting potions should that apparently become the case, "You'd have found yourself addicted by your birthday and probably insane by September. Dreamless sleep isn't a true sleep. We need our dreams even the bad ones. Now drink up – I'll explain in more depth with professor Snape present Mr Potter, when you're better, in the meantime drink the potions I've brought you and listen to what the headmaster has to say." Poppy turned to glare at Albus, as if he'd just suggested Harry go out and practise Wronski Feints to clear his head. "Fifteen minutes headmaster – Mr Potter needs rests. Anything important can be discussed when he's completely out of the danger zone.

Albus conjured an orange armchair, sitting down he took hold of Harry's hand, "Harry, I hope you realise the seriousness of what you've done?"

"Sir?" Harry frowned, taking a few potions he immediately felt the aches ease and his head cleared, no longer filled with what felt like a dull throb.

"I realise now that it was wrong of me, especially after you had just lost your godfather, to place such a heavy burden on your shoulders." Albus looked down and patted the hand he was holding not listening to a single word that Harry was saying. "I shall speak more to you tomorrow Harry, I'd like to ask a favour of you, to help…persuade our new professor to actually come to Hogwarts." With that Albus stood up and vanished the armchair. As he turned and walked out Harry stared at the back of his robes before sighing and downing the last of his potions.


End file.
